Maybel więcej widzi
'Maybel więcej widzi '- książka autorstwa Maszy. Opowieść długo zalegała w myślach autorki, aż w końcu doczekała się swojego czasu. Właściwa praca nad nią została rozpoczęta 29 czerwca 2016. Opis Fabuły Maybel miała bardzo szczęśliwe życie, tak bardzo szczęśliwe, że zapomniała iż mieszkają w wynajmowanym mieszkaniu. Kiedy jednak do tego wszystkiego dołącza się bogaty ojczym, całą rodziną przeprowadzają się do większego domu. Samotna i.g.b słucha rady mamy, by poznać sąsiadów. Zauważyła, że nie są zbyt ciekawi, a po za tym większość domków jest opuszczona. Już na drugi dzień jej wyobraźnia sprowadziła do nich nowych, o wiele bardziej interesujących sąsiadów, którzy jednak nie koniecznie są tacy dobrzy i radośni za jakich się podają. Spis treści */Rozdział I/ Wykaz bohaterów *Maybel Shade, główna bohaterka o bardzo bogatej wyobraźni, której podświadomie daje przejąć nad sobą kontrolę i święcie wierzy, we wszystko co utworzy. Cienie *Pan Torsson, szalony, wielkonogi mężczyzna ubrany w cyrkowy, fioetowy kostium, dobry przyjaciel Maybel oraz żartowniś. W późniejszym starciu z narażeniem istnienia przyjął jej stronę. W mrocznej armii był wpierw jednym z ważniejszych. *Arlette Mimolette, podstępna, fałszywa przyjaciółka Maybel. W rzeczywistości dowodziła wrogą jej armią, obiecując swoim ludzią wspaniałości, mając jednak całkowitą świadomość, że wszyscy oni znikną, a jej prawdziwym celem było zachowanie samej siebie. Nieliczni odkryli jej plan lub się na niej poznali i opuścili jej grupę. *Larissa Mimolette, młodsza siostra Arlette. Bardzo pochwalała jej metody póki nie dowiedziała się, że nawet własnych sióstr nie oszczędzi, wtedy odłączyła się od niej i razem z Paige zdradzią Maybel sposób na pokonanie wszystkich wyimaginowanych stworów. W mrocznej armi zajmowała nikłe stanowisko, lecz została oszukana i wierzyła, że jest niezbędna. *Paige Mimolette, młodsza siostra Arlette i Larissy, od początku dobra, lecz grzeczna i podporządkowana starszym siostrom. Jedna z szeregowców. *Reszta Cieni, mroczne stwory, przybierające formę zabawnych ludzi. Oś czasu *'Pamiętnik Nie-Dziewczyny (prequel) '- wiele lat temu Arlette opowiada o swoim stanie obecnym, następnie tłumaczy jak do tego doszło historią z jeszcze bardziej zamieszłych czasów i kończy nadziejami na przyszłość. *'Maybel więcej widzi (ta część) '- czasy teraźniejsze, nie do końca określone, opowiadają o uwolnieniu Arlette, jej nadzieje z prequela zdają się spełniać, ale w pewnym momencie dochodzi utrudnienie, z którym musi poradzić sobie za pomocą innego sposobu, kończy się ponownym, niestabilnym pozbyciem się cieniów. *'Dawn lepiej patrzy (sequel) - '''również czasy teraźniejsze, lecz wszystko zaczyna się po części "głównej". Ta książka opowiada o perypetiach Dawn, dochodzi do nowej klasy i nikogo nie chce znać. Wykorzystuje to dobrze znana nam już Arlette. Pod koniec książki bohaterka zaprzyjaźnia się z Maybel, niestety Arlette ucieka im sprzed nosa. Co ciekawe końcówka książki jest opisem Dawn tych samych zdarzeń, które opisuje Maybel pod koniec książki pokrywającej się z tą czasowo. *'Maybel podświadomie zerka (sequel) '- również czasy teraźniejsze. W październiku Maybel zaczyna doświadczać częstych migren, a sny ujawniają jej rzeczy, o których pragnęła zapomnieć. Pod koniec wszystko wyjaśnia się. Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźnia się z nową ofiarą Arlette, która jednak im zbiega. Końcówka książki opisuje te same zdarzenia co koniec"Dawn lepiej widzi" pokrywającej się z nią czasowo, jednak z punktu widzenia Maybel. *'Zamknij oczy (sequel) '''- kontynuacja poprzednich dwóch części. To w niej Arlette zostaje ostatecznie pokonana. Wcześniej jednak znów zostaje uwięziona, ale pełne obawy Dawn i Maybel wypuszczają ją celowo i pokonują. Ostatni rozdział jest epilogiem ukazujący obie dziewczęta jako uznane psycholożki i wspaniałe przyjaciółki. Ciekawostki *Poprzednie nazwy to Esthr oraz Cienie Esthr. *Słowa "Maybel więcej widzi", nawiązują do wymysłów dziewczyny. *Nazwy dwóch następnych częśći jak i ostatniej nawiązują do tytułu tej. *Po obmyśleniu książki i nadaniu bohaterom imion, autorka zaczęła wzdrygać się na imię Arlette. Kategoria:Maybel więcej widzi Kategoria:Młodzieżowe Kategoria:Paranormalne Kategoria:Masza108